The present invention relates to the eukaryote Cephalosporium acremonium. This microorganism is used on a large scale in the initial step for production of a range of semi-synthetic cephalosporin antibiotics.
More particularly, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to the application of recombinant DNA techniques to the genetic engineering of C. acremonium. Although recent developments in recombinant DNA techniques have led to considerable advances in industrial microbiology, many of these developments have been concerned with prokaryotic organisms and not with eukaryotic organisms.